


Opposing Viewpoints

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short Short, Slice of Life, Spanking, argument, boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposing Viewpoints

You should never spank in anger."

"What nonsense. You should only ever spank when angry."

The mothers fixed each other with stern looks, gripping their morning coffees with barely concealed contempt, and prepared to dig in. Their hair-sprayed coifs fairly quivered, their painted lips pressed to lines, their manicured nails poised to strike.

"You can't be serious. Spanking in anger, you could seriously hurt your child. A spanking is meant to punish, not injure."

"I said 'spank when angry', not 'flail away in a blind rage'. If you don't spank when you're angry, right at the moment of bad behavior, then the punishment is removed from the crime. You've got to do it right away."

"That's what a scolding is for, to connect the spanking to the misbehavior. Spanking while angry is dangerous."

"Spanking while calm is nothing but a ritual beating. It's cruel to make your child wait and it's cruel to spank while calm."

Kenny leaned over to Frankie. He whispered in the barest of whispers. "Do you think they'll notice if we just slip out?"

Frankie shrugged, but he began to sidle, and Kenny sidled with him.

While their mothers continued to argue about the proper moment for a spanking, their voices raising to unreasonable levels, the boys went to the backyard and prepared to give their mothers something to spank them for. Frankie knew he'd have to wait for it. Kenny knew he wouldn't.


End file.
